gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The frenemy
Tobias nevers stop annoying the gang, but later he apologized and want to be friends with them. First, they think that's a bad idea, but they later agrees, if he stop hit on the girls in the gang. But will Tobias hold his promise? Transcript (Starts at school) Gumball and Darwin: (Take some stuff from their locker) Conny: Darn! I hate school! Gumball: Why? Conny: Eh, you know why. Gumball: No... I don't. Conny: (facepalm) Darwin: He thinks that school is boring and stupid. Conny: Darwin is right, Gumball. Gumball: Ah, thanks! But I've already KNOWN! Conny: And why did you asked me this if you already known! Gumball: 'Cause I'm a GENIUS! (RAD FACE) Darwin: Now do you like school? Conny: I can't say I hate school, but neither I go at dates with it... Neutral. Gumball: That's how I've thought! (Meanwhile at Martha,Andy, Purriana, Beckie, Audrey, Mabel, Rayona and Cobby.) Martha: Do ya' know what does "Doppelgänger" means? Beckie: But why did you discovered this word? Martha: Long story. (Flashback) "Do you need a Doppelgänger?" "Nope." (Flashback ends.) Audrey: This story was pretty short. "Doppelgänger" means... um.... When someone identical to you takes your place. Cobby: She meant an apparition or double of a living person. Mabel: Or a lookalike! Rayona: A clone! Purriana: Or any between these! Andy: Okay,that's kinda weird. Martha: I got it! Tobias: (comes to them)Hi! Martha: Oh, no! Here comes Thomas! Mabel: It's Tobias. Martha: 'Key, it's Toothpaste. Tobias: Hii, girls! (Wolf whistle, winks and clicks his teeth at the girls) Beckie, Mabel, Purriana, Rayona and Audrey: (Stare angrily at him) Martha: (confused) What was that? Cobby: What do you want?! Andy: Yeah! Tobias: Nothing, just wondering what you Guys doing. Most of you, girls. (winks at them) Beckie, Mabel, Purriana, Rayona and Audrey: EEEW!! Martha: What? He'd just winked! Mabel: Eat this, freak! (Throws a book on Tobias' face) (Martha, Purriana,Andy ,Beckie, Audrey,Rayona ,Mabel and Cobby go away annoyed. Martha laughs awkward.) Mabel: What's so funny? Martha: Nothing. Tobias: (Sadly sighs and starts crying) (Gumball, Darwin and Conny goes to Tobias angry) Darwin: Did you just hit on My girlfriend, Beckie, again!? Conny: She's not your girlfriend. Darwin: (awkward) 'Es, she is... Ya' didn't saw us when we kissed. Gumball: Did you kissed her? Darwin: Yea'... I mean NO! I mean... Kiss on the cheek! OK, let's return to the subject. Did you REALLY hit her?!?! Tobias: (Cries) No, I just talk gentle at them and Mabel threw a book at me! Conny: Dude, you didn't. You've hit on the girls again! Tobias: But Mabel trow a book in my face! (Continues to cry) Gumball: (angry) Yeah, 'cuz you annoyed them! Darwin: And can't you stop cry like a baby? Tobias: I'm not crying. You guys are some- Gumball: (pause) WHAT!? Conny: Stop lying, dude! You're the one who got the book on the face, not we or them! Why do you ask? Well, 'cuz we don't hit IN GIRLS! Darwin: Let's get out of here! (goes away with Conny and Gumball angry) Tobias: Yeah right.They will be attracted by the charming powers of Tobias Wilson! Gumball: No way! ( in the classroom ) Miss Simian: Okay, class! Today you'll make group work on a project! Sarah, you're with Carmen, Gumball, go with Cobby, Tobias, with Banana Joe. Darwin, you're with Andy, and finally, Beckie, you're with Mabel. I want this be done next Monday. Let's start! Beckie: (Holds up a hand) Miss Simian: Yes, Beckie? Beckie: You didn't tell at which project we shall work on. Miss Simian: Oh, sorry about that. You'll work on the solar system. (Everybody starts work on their project) Tobias: (sees Mabel and Beckie and takes a paper) Banana Joe: What are you doing? Tobias: (writes on the paper) A message to Mabel and Beckie! Banana Joe: I don't think that's a good idea. Tobias: Don't worry! It's the best idea I've had ever. ( makes a paper plane and trows it on Mabel's head ) Mabel: OW! Beckie: What happened''?'' Mabel: (rubs her head) Someone threw a paper plane to me. (opens it) "Hi, cutie hearts. Can you both stop hangin' out with Cobby and Darwin and be with me? Wink wink. Tobias." Beckie and Mabel: (turn around and looks angry at him and they both do a paper plane and trows at Tobias' head) Tobias: OW! (opens it and reads) Not even on all the money in the world, you noddy! I even have a boyfriend. Banana Joe: I told ya. ( at the cafeteria,the gang plus Lilly,Andy, Anais and Cobby Jr. eats together) Tobias: Hi buddies! Cobby: Leave us alone, Tobias! Tobias: Chill out, I gonna have just a fast talk. Conny: 'Bout what? Steal my sister again?! Gumball:Or mine?! Andy and Cobby:Or ours?! Tobias: No, just wanna say that you guys maybe in the future shall hang out with me. Lilly: (annoyed) I think that's gonna never happen. Anais: True, you just keep annoy us and hit on the girls. Cobby Jr.: But what's goin' on (Anais whispers at his ear) Now everything's clear! Tobias: Fine then, I just go away. (goes away) Darwin: So easy! (Tobias goes to Beckie, Martha,Mabel and Audrey's table ) Audrey, Beckie, Mabel and Martha: (Laughing at something) Martha: ...And then I said "You're eatin' a bear hand, Loopus!" and he was like "No way,I ain't no carnivore!" Tobias: Hi girls! Mabel: (angry with fiery eyes) What are you want!? Tobias: I heard that your little boyfriends start to hate you. Martha: That's not true! Besides, Audrey doesn't have a boyfriend. Tobias: Well, you can hang with me, sweet Audrey. Audrey: I have a boyfriend! (throws a bit of her food on him) Mabel: Come on, girls. Let's go away from him. (The girls takes their food and goes away angry ) (After school, the gang was talking angry about Tobias) Conny: God, I hate Tobias! I mean I don't I "hate" him, but he's... um... INSUPPORTABLE! Martha: Agree! He thinks he's so cool! He's just a wimp! Mabel: He threw a paper plane on my head in the class! Conny: He said that Darwin Gumball and I were crying when he was crying! Anais: He asked to be friends to him in the future after all things he done to us! Cobby: He even sending me letters to the arcade,and I hate playing games! Andy: He wants me to hang out with him in the game! Purriana: Then what happened? Andy:(with horror eyes) We lost the game. Audrey: And he hit me at the cafeteria! Darwin: That's it! I think we MUST have a serious talk with him after school tomorrow! Cobby: Yeah! Beckie: Agree with you, Darwin! Lilly: Me too! Cobby Jr.: I'm gonna punch him, and hit him.. and-and (Gestures punch-hitting) Conny: Woah, woah, woah... Calm down! What did he did to you! Cobby Jr.: He called me "Little boy". Mabel: And I'm so gonna burn him alive! Because I'm MAD!(with her enraged form and screams in anger) (Everyone looks worried) Cobby: Calm down. Mabel: Okay.(return to normal) Purriana:He hit me so I wanna make him an icicle!(freezes the floor and everyone slipped) Cobby:What did he did to you? Mabel:He also send me a note in Elmore Plus about to meet him in his house! Cobby:Oh no,he ain't! Martha:Yeah,he did that to me too! (Next school day,when Tobias was his locker and took his stuff) Gumball: hi Tobias, we must talk to you. Tobias: about what? Conny: you Know, Yesterday. When you hit on the girls in the group, Called Cobby Jr little boy and annoyed us. Tobias: Did i do this awful things to you Guys? Cobby: yeah, like every time.Even my girl thinks of it too! Tobias: ( gasps ) oh My! I didn't Know that! I'm so sorry! Conny: pfft, sure! Beckie: ( angry ) Conny! Tobias: anyways, im really sorry! Can you forgive me? I Know! We can be friends! The gang: ( Pause ) Gumball: gang talk! ( the gang does a round circle ) Conny: dude, i think we shall not be friends With him after These things he have Done. Cobby Jr: i agree Conny. Mabel: Guys, i think we shall forgive him. I Know he have Done many mean things, but we can give him a chance. Beckie: i agree Mabel. We cant just be mean to him either. Gumball: so, shall we be friends With him. The others: ( Sighs ) yeah, whatever. ( the gang ends gang talk and goes to Tobias ) Gumball: ( Sighs ) we have talked and we should be friends. Tobias: great! Audrey: but promise NOT hit on we girls in the gang! Tobias: i promise! ( goes away ) Martha: i hope he Holds what he says. ( after school, Gumball,Mabel,Beckie,Martha ,Andy ,Cobby and Darwin goes home ) Gumball: you Know what? I think Tobias Did promise this time. Cobby: yeah, i think he Will stop mess With us. Darwin: Guys, look! Over there! ( They see Tobias hit on Carmen and Carmen trows angry her bag on Tobias and goes away angry. They goes angry to him ) Darwin: i thought that you should stop flirt With the girls! Tobias: but you Guys didint say that i could flirt With other girls. Darwin: okay, thats kinda a truth. Cobby: but you Will stop hit on the girls in Gumballs gang? Tobias: yeah, i promise. ( goes away ) Gumball: i think we Did a wrong choice to be friends to him. Mabel: come on, Gumball! Give him a chance. Beckie: i agree Mabel. He can be annoying, but he can change. Darwin: i agree the girls. Cobby: me too. Gumball: fine, but if he lies, i gonna never talk With him anymore. (The gang leaves;scene turns to Tobias) Tobias: Ha! They're gone,my plan worked.Their promise is broken.(evil laughs and crosses his fingers) ( later at Petersons garden, Anais played With Lilly With Their Daisy dolls, while Beckie look at them while They play ) Anais and Lilly: ( laughing ) Beckie: ( smiles ) Tobias: ( comes ) hi, Guys! Lilly and Anais: ( annoyed ) oh, boy! Tobias: can you little kids go away please? I shall talk to Beckie here. Anais: ( annoyed ) fine, but make it Quick. ( goes away annoyed With Lilly ) Beckie: what are you want, Tobias? Tobias: i just wanna say is...( Sighs ) i never gonna flirt With you again or kidnap you. Beckie: ( rolls her eyes ) sure. Tobias: no, really. Im never gonna do that anymore. Beckie: really? Tobias: ( nods ) well, see ya later. ( snaps his fingers and goes away ) Lilly: ( comes With Anais ) so, what Did he talk about? Beckie: i have no idea..... ( two weeks later, the gang goes in the school hallway and talking about Tobias ) Conny: dude, i think it have been great being With Tobias in this two weeks. Audrey: yeah, he dosent flirt With us girls anymore. Cobby Jr.: and he havent called me little boy ones! Tobias: ( commes in ) hi Guys! The gang: hi, Tobias! Conny: watcha doin today? Tobias: nothing, just being With friends,hanging around and doing stuff. Anyways, after school, do you Guys want to play the newest game on the console? The gang: sure! Tobias: well, se ya then! ( goes away ) Conny: can you Guys Believe it?! We gonna play a game at Tobias house! Audrey: yeah, how awesome is that?! Anais: well, i cant, because i must work on the homework. Cobby: me too. Mabel:Well,I can't.I'm having a cheesy situation in the pizzeria.Well,I'm a customer. Rayona:The cheese really flooded the workplace and locked the door. Mabel:Someone put too much cheese in the pizza,then...I don't want to say it. Purriana: I'm not interested in this "console" of yours.Really,cheesy? Conny: well, see ya next day then. ( after school, the gang, except Mabel,Purriana,Rayona,Anais and Cobby, were at Tobias home ) Conny: this game ROCKS!!! Tobias: i Know, i Know. Cobby Jr.: is it My turn, now? Tobias: sure, little boy! Cobby Jr.: ( pause ) what Did you call me? Gumball: uh,oh! Beckie: oh, boy... Darwin: this gonna not end well! Tobias: what? Cant i call him little boy? Martha: no, he HATES when somebody calls him that. Cobby Jr.: your little! ( Martha and Gumball tries to push back Cobby Jr. And calm him down ) Martha: calm down, Cobby Jr! He maybe didint mean it! Cobby Jr.: ( angry ) but, if he calls me that again, im gonna punch him. Beckie: i have a weird feeling about this. Tobias: you gonna feel better if you With me, babe. Beckie: ( stares at Tobias ) Darwin: dude, what Did you say to My girlfriend?! Conny: dude, she still not your girlfriend. Darwin: ( akward ) um... But anyways. What Did you say to her?! Tobias: hey, i can flirt With every girl i want. Gumball: WHAT?! You promise NOT flirt With one of us again or annoy us again. Tobias: you Know what. I Lie! I Did a cross With My fingers without you Guys knowing. Audrey: you little Jerk! ( the gang looks angry at Tobias ) Cobby Jr.: i Knew you should do something mean at the end! Tobias: shut up, little boy! ( covers his mouth ) Cobby Jr.: ( stares angry at Tobias ) Mabel: do it, Cobby Jr. Cobby Jr.: ( punches and hits Tobias ) DONT EVER CALL ME LITTLE BOY!!! Conny: ( Kicks Tobias on the leg so he falls ) thats what you get for lying to us! Tobias: ( on the floor ) hey, Guys. Can we just forget this and be friends again? The gang: NO! Martha: you caused so much trouble today, so we dont ever forgive you. Gumball: lets go! ( the gang goes angry home ) ( next day in school ) Gumball: ( talking to Mabel,Darwin,Beckie,Conny,Martha,Lilly,Cobby Jr. And Penny. Cobby and Anais commes by ) Cobby: so, what happen at Tobias? Conny: well, we Did a wrong choice to be friends With him. Martha: he called Cobby Jr. Little boy and hit on Beckie. Darwin: now every time i see him, i gonna just ignore him. Tobias: ( commes in ) hi Guys! ( chuckles ) hi girls. ( wolf whistle ) Mabel: dude, this time, it gonna not work. Conny: yeah, after all this things you have Done, we gonna never apoligize you. Anais: come on, Guys. Lets go far away from him! ( They goes away, exept Beckie ) Beckie: i wanted before say i feel really sorry for you, ( angry ) but until you started to act like a jerk again! ( goes to the gang ) Wait for me! Tobias: ( Sadly Sighs ) so close,Tobias. So close. The end TriviaCategory:Fanfiction StoriesCategory:Fanfics with made-up charactersCategory:Short FanfictionsCategory:Season 3 * It shows that Mabel uses her powers more in this episode,due to anger of course. * Tobias never keeps promises,and seen crossing his fingers. * Gumball,Darwin,Conny,Cobby and Andy are shown protective to the females,although they are good friends. * Running Gag- Mabel always calm down when someone says the word. Goofs * After Tobias called Cobby Jr. "little boy",he beat him up.Although,he always bite the caller's knee when he calls him that. * Mabel can be calm down when someone does that.But in The Anger, she said she can't stop getting mad when everyone says that.Maybe she got help to control her anger.